


Symphony

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crush confessions, Jeremy has trauma!, Jeremy is smitten, M/M, Musical Instruments, Rich has trauma!, Rich really doesn’t get what’s going on, Stop ignoring that!, piano playing, symphonies, they’re baby officer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I just wanna be part of your symphonyWill you hold me tight and not let go?Jeremy Heere is a beautiful mess of a symphony- it’s just taken Rich a while to realize.
Relationships: Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere
Kudos: 30





	Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> The song is “symphony” by clean bandit for your enjoyment while reading <3

Rich hums, resting his head on Jeremy's shoulder. The living room of the Heere residence is peaceful; it gives off the aura of "home." That's probably why he likes staying here so much.

"Tired?" Jeremy turns his head, looking down at Rich. He doesn't have to look down far; they don't have much of a height difference. They're both sitting on the bench that's usually tucked under the piano. Rich never would have guessed Jeremy plays the piano, but that was just something new he learned after his third visit to the Heere's. It's something they have in common.

"No. I'm just listening to you. Keep playing." He answers, closing his eyes and waiting. The piano music starts back up, and he sighs in contentment. It's nice to not have to live in silence anymore. After the squips were deactivated, things were quiet. With no voice in his head, and no one willing to socialize, the quiet was all he knew for a good few months. Jeremy had eventually reached out, and a shaky friendship had formed. It wasn't quiet anymore, and that's what mattered.

Getting to know Jeremy was like reading over a sheet of music; hard to understand at first, but easier as you learn and start to get it. Jeremy is a beautiful symphony, each note accentuating a part of his personality that was previously hidden. It's heartbreak and loneliness, turned into notes that he plays out on the piano for Rich to hear. Only he gets to hear this, and only he gets to understand what these notes mean. How the melody changes, from a melancholy tone to something beautiful. Jeremy is beautiful, and Rich loves how Jeremy puts his feelings and his story into music.

He's something entirely different. He's probably an upsetting violin concerto; he doesn't have a happy ending. His is nothing but haunting music, and heartbreak. The only happiness is at the very beginning, and even then, it's noticeable for about a minute before it changes. His personality flaws are when a string snaps; the entire thing is ruined when that happens. It's chillingly beautiful, but one can't listen for long before growing sad. He thinks that describes his own self pretty well.

"Here. You play."

His inner monologue is interrupted, as he lifts his head off of Jeremy's shoulder and meets his gaze, confused. Jeremy rolls his eyes, taking his hands from his lap and placing them on the keys. Oh.

Blush spreading across his cheeks, Rich exhales and lightly presses against one of the keys. "I can't. I don't have sheet music."

"I don't either. Just play whatever is going on up there. I want to hear your version." Jeremy taps his temple, scooting over and patting the space beside him.

"Only for you." Rich moves closer, focusing on the jumble of sounds running through his head. The clearest thing is Jeremy's song, and he isn't going to be surprised if it turns out to heavily influence his own. Jeremy helped him rediscover himself; it's the one way he can show his gratitude right now. He rests his fingers on the keys, and starts. While Jeremy's starts off low and eventually gets higher as his life improves, Rich's starts high and drops low. That's how his life goes, whether he likes it or not. 

In what felt like 5 minutes but could've been ten, he sighs and withdraws his hands from the piano. They go to pull on the string loose from the hem of his shirt, as he looks up to Jeremy, and asks the question.

"What did you think?" He's taken slightly aback by the warmth in Jeremy's gaze when he finally meets it.

"It was pretty. I think I understand you even more, if that's possible." He moves his hands closer to Rich's, and the shorter boy looks from them back up to Jeremy.

"I also think I like you."

Rich freezes, his mouth dropping open as the blush on his cheeks stains darker than before. Jeremy starts to panic upon seeing his expression, and Rich can see as he struggles to find a solution to fix what he said.

"I'm sorry if that was too sudden. I thought this was a good time, I should've thought that through, please, we don't have to do anything if you're uncomfortable, I don't want to ruin our friendship." He stammers, resting his hand on the keys as the other grips the edge of the seat.

Rich is in a state of shock. Jeremy likes him? What is there to like? He's a mess. His qualities are far and few; unlike the boy who fixed this. Jeremy made mistakes, yes, but he knows that and he's forgiven himself. He strives to be a better person now, and he puts his mental health first. He's navigated through the aftermath of the squips, and despite it all, he likes the person who started this mess? He doesn't understand.

But if Jeremy is being serious, the question remains: does Rich return the feelings?

Jeremy has helped him become a new person. He's put his past selves behind him, and while he hasn't forgiven himself, he knows that it wasn't all his fault. Being around Jeremy feels like home, and he feels safe. There are always times he doesn't want to leave the Heere household, but is it because he doesn't want to face his dad? Or is it because he doesn't want to leave the other boy who he admires? Is it both? Does he want to date him, and do things couples do? Can he see a future with him?

He thinks he's arrived at the best realization he can come to right now. Jeremy is waiting, biting his lip nervously as he drums his fingers on the seat. It's not fair to stay silent and make him suffer from his hesitance anymore.

"I think I like you too." He finally answers, still playing with the string at the hem of his shirt. Jeremy's song is running through his mind again, and it's the only thing he hears as Jeremy's eyes light up and he ever so carefully pulls him into a hug. Rich wraps his arms carefully around His friend’s (boyfriend’s??) neck, as the taller boy in return gently hugged him back.

"Don't let go." Rich murmurs, tightening the hug. He doesn't want to break this moment; it's the most content he's been in years. He's allowed to savor this moment. Jeremy's heartbeat is faster than he would've expected; but then, he is nervous.

"I won't." Jeremy promises, his hand resting on Rich's back. He can feel his hand twitch involuntarily, and it puts a smile on his face. It's cute, that He can't sit still, even if they're hugging.

Rich breaks the hug, and Jeremy has this stupid, cheesy grin on his face and he knows he probably does too.

"I think I'm going to have to add a happier spin to the music." He hugs Rich again, and the smaller boy melts into his touch. Does this mean he's a part of Jeremy's symphony now?

He guesses it does.


End file.
